


Surprise Visitor

by Impalapossible



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalapossible/pseuds/Impalapossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a remote cabin in the woods, the reader never expected anyone to come crashing through her door, especially not a handsome hunter like Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visitor

Your life was fine. Or at least that is what you always told yourself. As a hunter, your life wasn’t a picket fence dream, but what you owned was sufficient for your needs. You owned a small cabin in the woods furnished with all the supplies you would need whenever you needed a safe place to crash for a while. You trained their, researched there and outside of hotels and hunts, you shut yourself off from the rest of the world. You told yourself hunters lived solitary existences and you were fine with that. You didn’t need anyone except for the occasional one night stand to satisfy your needs of the body. Of course your solitude wouldn’t last forever. Fate seemed to find a way to crash into your own little world. Literally. 

You had just returned home from a witch hunt and you were exhausted. You started a fire in your fireplace and went to the kitchen to prepare food that you could cook over the flame. You never thought to listen to what was going on outside because people usually didn’t go out this far and the place was warded from angels and demons alike so the rustling of bushes didn’t even register in your mind until the banging started on the door. 

‘What in the hell? Who could that even be?’ You thought to yourself as you set down your preparations and reached for the shotgun you kept underneath the kitchen counter. Slowly you crept towards the door. Just as you got close the banging stopped. You took a step back, confused, before an even louder thud hit against the door and it fell to the ground. You readied your aim as your eyes caught sight of a man, blooded and beaten, his leg still in the position of the kick which he used to knock the door down. He turned his attention quickly to you, blood still dripping down his face and seeing the gun in your hands, his expression changed from a stern desperation into confusion. He threw his hands up in the air quickly. 

“Whoa. Don’t shoot!” He shouted. You shook your head. 

“I don’t know who you are sir, but I am not putting this baby down until you explain why the hell you are 50 miles outside of town and just kicked down my door.” 

He took in a deep breath, clearly debating whether or not he should tell you whatever his reasons were and for a moment both of you stood there in silence. Running his fingers through his short brown hair he grunted loudly before speaking. 

“Fine. My name is Dean Winchester. I was out here hunting something very dangerous. I ganked the bastard, but not before getting banged up pretty badly myself. I’ve been walking for over an hour until I saw the smoke coming from this cabin and decided to come get help. Is that a good enough explanation?” 

‘Hunter. He must be a hunter.’ You slowly lowered your gun and Dean sighed in relief as he took a few steps inside. 

“Let me go get my first aid kit. You just wait here and, I dunno, put my door back up or whatever. 

Returning from your bathroom with your supplies you walked towards Dean who was washing some of the blood away from his face in your kitchen sink. As you approached he turned his attention towards you and you were stunned to see how handsome he was underneath all that blood. A chiseled jawline covered in scruff, short brunette hair sticking up all over the place, plump red lips, and striking bright green eyes. You felt heat rising in your cheeks as you starred at him. 

“What?” He asked shaking you from your thoughts. 

“N–n-nothing.” You stammered out causing him to chuckle a little. Casting your gaze downward, feeling as foolish as a teenage girl, you willed yourself to keep talking. “Look, here is the first aid kit. I don’t know what you will need but there is also a needle and thread in there as well.” You handed him the box and he smiled at you as he thanked you before he walked towards your couch. He started stripping his shirt off. He had a lot of scars covering his body, some of which resembled your own. You watched as he skillfully threaded one of your needles, pouring alcohol on it and his open wound before getting to work. The pain crossing his face as he finished the first stitch shook you. You knew how hard this was to do to yourself and you knew it would be much easier if you did it for him. 

Summoning up your courage you moved towards him and took the needle in your own hand. Dean’s eyes met yours for a moment and he was about to protest before you put a finger to his lips. 

“Look, I have sewn up my fair share of wounds from hunting and I know how much it sucks to do this to yourself so just let me patch you up.” He nodded in agreement and you got to work, stitching his wound as quickly and gently as possible. He winced the whole time and let out a giant sigh of relief once you had finished. 

“Thank you….wait, i don’t even know your name.” 

“Y/N. And you are welcome Dean. Sorry that scar isn’t going to be very pretty though from the looks of it,” You said pointed at the numerous marks across his chest, “ that you know what having weird scars is like. I mean, what hunter doesn’t have a few weird marks.” 

He raised his eyebrows at you. “Are you a hunter? like a hunter hunter?” 

You nodded as you strolled back to the kitchen. “Yes, I am a hunter hunter. If by that you mean one who hunts wendigos, vampires, werewolves, witches, demons and all other things that go bump in the night.” You resumed your work on the food you had been preparing as Dean pulled his shirt back on. 

“Wow. I didn’t expect to run into any other hunters out here and especially not a female hunter.” 

“What? A woman can’t live out here on her own and take of herself.” 

“No, a woman is more than capable of doing whatever the hell she wants. It’s just this is pretty far out from the modern world and most of the hunters I know who have cabins are crazy old men.” Dean had moved his way towards you and was now leaning over the counter watching you work. 

“Well, I wouldn’t know what other hunters do. I keep to my own and just go into town to go on hunts or for supplies.” 

“That sounds very lonely Y/N.” Dean said, reaching out and gently touching your wrist. The feel of his hand sent sparks running through you. You wanted to pull away, but something stopped you. You followed his hand with your eyes up his arm, across his shoulder until you met his green gaze. They swirled with gentle understanding and kindness with a twinge of sadness mixing beneath it all. 

“It can be lonely, but I am used to it.” Your words hung in the air as the two of you stood locked in one another's eyes for a moment before Dean’s stomach started to growl. The two of you burst into laughter. 

“Sorry. I haven’t eaten in a few days.” 

“Well I am making plenty for two. Let me just finish getting this pot sorted out and I will put it over the fire. Before you know it we will have dinner.” 

“That sounds great.”

Dinner was filled with laughter and story swapping. Dean told you about his life as a hunter and his family. He explained how he went on this hunt alone because his brother was sick. He told you about the hunt and he listened to you enthusiastically as you told him about the witch you just took out. It was refreshing to have someone who understood what it was like. As the meal winded down you ran to your fridge and pulled out a 6 pack of beer, handing him a bottle and the two of you cheered to the joys of hunting. Once you finished Dean insisted on doing the dishes and so you remained on the couch and continued conversing until he finished and made his way back to your side, leaving barely any space between the two of you. Being so close to him you took in his scent. It was intoxicating and it took everything you had to not lean in closer. 

“So…um…the fires dying and it is getting late. I should probably be getting to sleep. This couch is all yours for the night.” You abruptly stood up trying to mask the emotions stirring within you.

“Thanks Y/N. I will just crash here until morning and I will be out of your hair.” Dean reached out and squeezed your hand. You tilted your head back and saw his sweet smile radiate towards you. Again, you found yourself blushing. His smile deepened and he winked at you. The last thing you needed was him flirting with you after awakening all of these emotions. You smiled back and told him good night before walking quickly towards your room. As you closed the door you took in a deep breath.

‘This is ridiculous. Y/N. Get your shit together. Sure he is handsome, and smells good and it has been so long since you’ve touched a man. But come on…just…of fuck it.’ You turned and threw the door open. There, standing right in front of you, was Dean. He quickly cupped your face in his hands and pulled you in close as his lips crashed into yours.


End file.
